


One and Only

by stylesforstiles



Series: When The Stars Go Blue [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because of all the australia pictures!!!, honeymoon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in Hawaii and never looked back...or the honeymoon AU of Surfer Boy Harry and Lawyer Louis </p><p>Final story for When The Stars Go Blue and A Face to Call Home :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

Louis smiled at the pretty girl across from him as he signed the paperwork for the hotel room, pushing it back over to her when it was complete. He was severely jet lagged, but he really didn’t care. He was so ridiculously happy he could feel it all the way down to his bones, and that overpowered a little time difference any day. The clerk smiled back at him as she started typing into the computer.

“Is this your first time in Sydney Mr Tomlinson?”

“It is. Always been a dream of mine to come here. I’m sure I’ll thoroughly enjoy myself after the jet lag has worn off.” he joked easily.

She laughed as well “It’s a bugger that jet lag. Please let us know if there is anything that we can help you with during your stay here.”

Louis pulled out his phone, looking for the information he had stored before they left “Actually there is…I’m here on my honeymoon,” He blushed faintly. It was still pretty surreal to think about.

And it was. Sometimes Louis blindly reached for the platinum band on his left hand and thought ‘holy shit’… I’m _married_  to Harry. He sighed inwardly. Harry…where did he begin really? Harry with his huge smiles, kind soul, and ridiculous hipster clothes that he managed to make look so endearing, and he was even more fit than the day Louis had met him if that was somehow possible. Louis didn’t think he could love anyone or anything more than when he saw him standing at the end of the isle waiting for him, looking so relaxed and just _ready_ , while Louis looked mildly terrified.

However, that feeling quickly went away because how could Louis be terrified when he finally reached Harry, who immediately grabbed onto his hands to give them a reassuring squeeze. He blinked up at him a few times before releasing a shaky breath.

“You’ve got flowers in your hair,”

He grinned down at Louis, smoothing down the collar of his shirt “Well it’s not a wedding without a bouquet Lou. Now let’s get married.”

And that was that. And Louis would marry him a thousand times over if he could.

The clerk’s bubbly chatter jostled him back to reality. He met her beaming smile once again “…oh that’s wonderful! Let’s see if I can’t find you a better suite.”

Louis started to wave her off “No really, you don’t have to…” when he was cut off by a pair of familiar arms around his waist, and the press of warm lips on his cheek. He turned to face Harry, who had a sleepy smile on his pink lips, his eyes a misty green from the lack of rest.

“You almost done here babe? M’tired.” he yawned, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis flicked his eyes at the clerk, who was biting back a grin as she handed over the packet of key cards to Louis “Please enjoy your stay, I’ve also sent up a bottle of champagne. Our compliments Mr. Tomlinson.”

Harry perked up, squeezing Louis into his side “I’m Mr. Tomlinson too now.” he said with a happy sigh.

Louis rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. He would just come back down later to deal with the rest of his plans “Please feel free to ignore him, he tells anyone who will listen. Thank you again…” he paused, waiting for her name.

“Emily. And it’s our pleasure,” She looked between the two of them, eyes twinkling “You make a really lovely couple, congrats on the wedding.”

They both gave her one last smile and a thank you before making their way over to the elevators. Harry leaned his forehead against the back of Louis’ neck “Didn’t think taking a nap would be the first thing I’d be doing on my honeymoon.”

Louis laughed, tugging Harry into the elevator “Don’t worry, I’ll tell Niall that we shagged on the plane.”

Harry groaned, slumping against Louis to bury his face in his hair, muffling his laughter “Still torturing him after all these years hey Lou?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, I don’t think he’ll ever live down the fact that he cried during the entire wedding weekend.”

Harry chuckled, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder as he slouched against the back of the elevator “Nick threatened to put up a framed picture of ‘the butterfly’ if I tell anyone at work he shed a few tears.”

Louis was grateful that Nick had offered Harry a full time job at the radio station so he didn’t have to work his ass off running between two jobs, but Louis didn’t take well to this particular threat “Don’t think I won’t be phoning dear Nicholas when we get home about having shirtless pictures of _my_ husband.”

Harry straightened back up, looking at Louis in a daze “Your husband…I’m Mr. Tomlinson.”

The elevator doors opened to their floor, with Louis tugging Harry along once more “Yes babe, I was there too, I remember.”

They paused outside of their room, Harry pouting his lips out while Louis fumbled with the key “You don’t want me to keep saying it.”

“Of course I do. You can shout it from the rooftops if you want to love, I think there’s even a pool up there,” he held the door open, ushering Harry inside. He paused though, looking at Louis with puppy dog eyes, the pout back in place “Oh for god sake’s Harry.”

But there was nothing but fond in his eyes when Harry triumphantly scooped him up to carry him bridal style into their absurdly posh hotel room. He gently placed Louis on his feet so they could both walk over to the window and gawk. They had a balcony that overlooked the harbour and the Opera house, and the view was simply breath taking. Louis was pretty pleased that he claimed the honeymoon card after all.

Harry curled around him, dropping kisses onto the side of his neck “This is amazing Lou, thank you for planning all of this.”

Louis reached for his hand to link their fingers together, and his heart thumped a little when he felt the clink of their silver bands lining up “Glad you like it babe,” he turned to catch Harry’s lips, giving his fingers a squeeze “Shower then nap?”

He didn’t even have to wait for Harry to agree before he was already peeling off his clothes. Well that was probably one thing that would never change; Harry’s affinity for nudity. Sometimes Louis didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse as he followed Harry’s tanned behind to the bathroom.

Their g rated shower was a true testament to exactly how tired they were, though Louis got a different kind of pleasure from washing Harry’s curls. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of the content hums and breathy sighs as he massaged his fingers into his scalp. He bundled him up into a fluffy robe after, which Harry quickly discarded before crawling into the cloud like bed next to Louis. He heard one final ‘love you so much’ before Harry was out like a light. Louis turned to face him, smoothing out his hair for him so that it wasn’t a huge tangled mess when he woke up and decided that since he was still awake, he may as well call down to the front desk and organize their plans for the next day as well.

By the time his head hit the pillow again he was exhausted and excited and giddy with love, and did he mention exhausted? He didn’t open his eyes until hours later, still feeling sluggish and confused, but he appeared to be the only one. He scrubbed a fist to his eyes, sitting up to see where Harry had moved to. He found him sitting out on the balcony in a robe, bobbing his head along to his IPod and nursing a beer. The setting sun was playing up the golden highlights in his hair, his cheeks showing a rosy glow and he just looked so fucking happy. And Louis knew in that moment that he would always be a sentimental arsehole when it came to Harry.

He threw on his own robe, grabbing the champagne and glasses to take out to the balcony with him. Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw him coming towards the balcony, and immediately bounced out of his chair to wrap Louis into a hug, not even waiting the two seconds for him to empty his hands.

Harry leaned back from the hug to take the bottle and glasses out of his hand, placing them on the table and quickly pulled Louis into his lap when he sat in the chair again, peppering his face with kisses.

Louis tried to pull his face away; laughing until he was breathless “Did you miss me or something?”

Harry nuzzled into his neck, nibbling his teeth along the warm skin there “I just love you is all.”

Louis ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, his voice teasing “Are we supposed to be this soppy the whole time?”

“ _Yes_.”

He gave him an ‘ah’ in agreement, relaxing back against Harry to enjoy the view and his on slot of kisses. He let his eyes fall closed and focused on Harry’s lips and Harry’s massive hands, which were roaming all over his body now, sneakily skimming up his thighs. His eyes snapped back open, meeting a pair of lusty green ones “Well hello there. Can I help you with something?”

“Mmm hmm, you definitely can...”

Louis new this game well. Teasing Harry when he wanted something was a bit of an art form. He pushed a piece of hair away from his face, running a finger down his cheek “What is it babe, are you hungry? Do you want me to order some room service…”

No. Harry wasn’t having any of it. He cut Louis off by hauling him up and over his shoulder, causing him to squeal and desperately try to hold his robe together. He didn’t need to show off the goods to Australia on the first day. He banged his fist onto Harry’s back in protest “Put me down, I will not be manhandled by my own husband!”

He was thrown into the middle of the bed only to have Harry crawling on top of him a few moments later. He sucked Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth, pinning his arms above his head “Shut up and have honeymoon sex with me.”

*

The next morning they woke up well rested and well shagged and ready to actually see some of Sydney. Harry was chatting animatedly about some of the things he wanted to do – definitely need to get a tattoo babe, I can’t leave here without one – when Emily spotted them, waving to say hello. She made her way over to them, speaking to a few other guests along the way. She had only meant to stay a few moments, asking them how their first night’s stay was, when suddenly she was asking how they met and soon it was 15 minutes later, and her chin was resting in her hands as she oohed and awed over their story. Normally Louis would not have been a fan of all the fawning from a stranger, but he would allow it because, yah there were kind of fucking adorable.

She checked her watch and pushed up from the table, giving Louis a knowing smile “You have a good day then, everything should be ready for you down at the docks...”

Harry’s face twisted into confusion and she slapped a hand over her mouth “Oh bugger, it’s a surprise isn’t it. I’ll just…leave you to it.” And with that she was scurrying away.

Harry glanced at Louis for help “What’s she on about?”

Louis stood up and nodded at Harry to follow, linking their hands together as they wandered through the lobby to find their way outside “Well you see love, I figured we should see the city but also relax at the same time. So I rented a yacht for the day.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, blowing out a whistle “That’s a bit extravagant Lou. You trying to get into my pants or something?”

Louis gave him a pat on the shoulder while they waited for the light to change “I’m afraid it’s Dr. Malik that’s trying to get into said pants, this was a gift from him. Bloody generous wanker.”

“Wow…okay I’m going to have to write some pretty thoughtful thank you cards when I get home.”

Louis placed his hands on his hips, stepping up on his toes to kiss him hard on the lips “Harry we only just got here, no more talk of home,” He reached around to pinch his bum, earning him a playful slap “Now come on, let’s get you into those tiny pink shorts that I found in your suitcase.”

...

And just a few hours in, Louis had already come to the conclusion that he loved yachts. This was how all vacations should go in his mind. They were floating in the middle of the ocean, the sun was beating down on them as Louis sipped another glass of champagne – this was another thing Louis had come to love – and he thought damn this whole marriage thing really had its perks.

Harry had been swimming all day, and the last time he came out of the water with those ridiculous pink shorts barely staying up on his hips, water droplets clinging to every stupid defined muscle as he shook his hair out, it was border lining on fucking _obscene_. Louis even had to shake his head a few times to remember that he actually belonged to him.

He followed Harry into the bathroom when he went to go change, and salt water be damned he thought. Louis ran his tongue along every inch of his body, whispering filthy sweet nothings in his ear until he was a flushed mess, leaving Louis to spin him around and push him up against the bathroom sink. He had one hand on Harry’s mouth to drown out his moans, one tugging on his hair, and you know what? Louis just really loved yachts.

Despite the heat, they both had beanies pulled low on their heads to cover up their obvious sex hair situations, and Harry had changed into shorts that were a decent length so that Louis could control himself, though he wasn’t going to make any promises.

He smiled over at Harry, who gave him a wink as he tipped a Corona up to his lips. Louis inched his hand over to Harry’s, absently drawing a line along his ring finger “Best honeymoon ever?”

“Best husband ever.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips “Oh yah? What’s he like?”

Harry bit back a smile as he took another sip of his beer “He’s…he's a handful.”

He rolled over to straddle Harry, sticking his hands under his shirt to tickle his ribs. Harry squirmed and giggled until he finally relented, stopping to stroke lightly against the tattoo on his stomach. Louis searched his eyes, running his thumb along the indent of his dimple “Does he still give you butterflies?”

Harry gently pulled him down by the neck, whispering against his lips “Everyday.”

 

FIN

Based off this picture :)

 


End file.
